Un plan para atraer la atención de el
by amante del fanfic
Summary: Lucy y Mirajane tienen una de sus muy acostumbradas charlas sobre la rubia y el pelirosado quieren saber de que se trata pasen y lean se que es un pesimo summary pero denle una opoertunidad porfa


Hola este es mi primer fanfic se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, Fairy Tail no me pertenece es propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Un día en el gremio Lucy y Mirajane tenían una de sus muy comunes charlas

-Lucy- dijo la albina

-¿Qué pasa mira-san?-dijo la rubia

-¿Tu en realidad que sientes por Natsu?-dijo la demonio

-Ayyy mira-san tú y tus ideas es obvio que lo quiero como amigo-dijo sonrojada la rubia

-Lucy, ¿enserio que sientes por él? – dijo la albina

-Mira-san la verdad creo que lo amo, pero no sé qué sienta el por mí, por cómo se comporta no sabría si el siente algo por mí- dijo desanimada la rubia

-Ya se-grito la albina- le aremos pensar que tu estas enamorada de otra persona y veremos cómo reacciona, ¿te parece?- comento la albina

-Mira-san no se- dijo la rubia algo pensativa

-Vamos Lucy será divertido y además así descubrirás si Natsu siente algo por ti- dijo la albina con una sonrisa

-Ya que si crees que será divertido-suspiro la rubia- ¿Pero cuándo y con quien lo hacemos mira-san?- pregunto la rubia

-¿Qué tal mañana? y quien… te parece que sea mm no se te parece Gray- dijo la albina

-¿Pero no tendría problemas con Juvia?-sugirió la rubia

-Descuida les decimos a ambos lo que estamos planeando- dijo la albina con voz tranquila

-Bueno pero menos lo de que me gusta Natsu ¿ok?-dijo preocupada la rubia

-Claro-dijo la albina con una sonrisa alegre

-Gracias-dijo la rubia

En eso Mirajane llama a Gray y a Juvia

-Chicos- dijo la albina

-Que pasa- dijeron el mago de hielo y la maga de agua

-¿Gray ayudarías a Lucy para saber si esta Natsu enamorado de ella?-pregunto la albina

-¡YOOO!-grito el mago de hielo

-Si mira Lucy quiere saber si Natsu siente algo por ella y por como es el no se podría decir a simple vista por eso pensé que si él veía a Lucy con alguien más podría expresar lo que siente por ella- comento la albina-y que dices Gray ¿la ayudaras?-pregunto la albina

-¿Y por qué llamaste a Juvia?-pregunto la maga de agua

-Por qué Lucy temía que tú te ibas a enfadar por ver a Gray coqueteándole a ella-dijo la albina

-Ahh está bien-lo dijo un poco molesta la maga de agua

-¿En fin Mira cuando tienen planeado hacer eso?- pregunto el mago de hielo

-Mañana-respondió la albina

-Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana mira-dijo el mago de hielo retirándose del gremio

-¡Gray-sama espérame!-grito la maga de agua enamorada

-Hasta mañana chicos-respondió con dulzura la albina

Al día siguiente el mago de hielo se dirigía al gremio y en su camino se topó con la maga estelar

-Oh Lucy ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto amablemente el mago de hielo

-Gray, estoy bien y ¿tu?-pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa

-Bien, oye Lucy ayer hable con mira y me pidió un favor muy raro- le conto el mago de hielo mientras caminaban juntos

-¡Ahh ssssi!-respondió nerviosamente la rubia

-Si- respondió tranquilamente el mago de hielo

-No tienes que hacerlo si quieres- dijo la maga estelar un poco triste

-Descuida no hay problema con tal de ver la cara del idiota de Natsu celoso lo hago con gusto- comento riéndose el mago de hielo

-NO LE DIGAS ASI- le grito la maga estelar

-Eh! ¿Por qué reaccionas así?-pregunto el mago de hielo

-Nnnno porrr nnnaaada- le contesta la rubia sonrojada

-Jajajaja así que por eso lo quieres saber, tu amas a Natsu ¿eh?- le pregunto el mago de hielo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Soy tan obvia?- le pregunto des ilusionadamente la maga estelar

-Un poco, pero Natsu es algo lento para eso ¿no crees?- le pregunta el mago de hielo

-En eso tienes razón- le contesto desilusionadamente la rubia

Los dos siguieron caminando, hasta llegar al gremio, la maga estelar estaba un poco nerviosa y fue a sentarse a su lugar habitual en la barra, en eso Mirajane aparece delante de la rubia

-Lucy ¿estás lista? – le pregunto la mayor de los Strauss

-Ah mira-san, creo que si- le contesto la rubia muy nerviosa

De pronto azotan la puerta y se oye un grito con ira diciendo –Tadaima-para sorpresa era el peli rosado que venía llegando al gremio, la maga estelar se puso aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba

-¿Gray maldito donde estás?- grito iracundo el dragón slayer de fuego

-Ah, ¿Qué quieres idiota?- le respondió como habitualmente lo hacia

-¿Peleemos?-grito el mago de fuego

-Naa, tengo algo mejor que hacer- dijo el mago de hielo caminando en dirección de la rubia que se encontraba sentada en la barra

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!- grito con cara de asombro el peli rosado

-Oye Lucy que linda estas hoy- le dijo cariñosamente el mago de hielo

-Gracias Gray que lindo de tu parte- respondió sonrojada la rubia

En ese mismo instante una silla con fuego golpea al mago de hielo en la espalda dejándolo lastimado y tirado en el piso, la rubia dirigió su mirada hacia el peli rosado y se sorprendió al verlo completamente enfadado

-Natsu, ¿estás bien?, te veo muy enfadado, ¿fue algo que dije?- pregunto la rubia preocupada y triste a la vez

-No tranquila- dijo el mago de fuego triste (porque reaccione así, casi me delato pero como voy a dejar que ese pervertido de gray le hable así a la mujer que amo, rayos porque no le puedo decir que la amo-pensó tristemente) pero el gesto se le noto mucho en el rostro

-Natsu, ¿Por qué estás tan triste, dije algo malo?- pregunto nuevamente la rubia muy triste

-No Lucy, simplemente no me siento muy bien creo que mejor me voy- dijo el mago de fuego

-Mira-san ¿qué hago?-pregunto muy desesperadamente

-Muy sencillo Lucy ve tras el- le dijo con una sonrisa muy alegre

-¿Estás segura de que debería hacerlo?-le pregunto triste la rubia

-Lucy él te acaba de decir que no se sentía mal pero sus ojos decían los contrario, ve tras el no pierdas el tiempo- le dijo la albina muy seria

-Yo opino lo mismo que mira- dijo el mago de hielo

-Gray-contesto la rubia sorprendida

-Ve antes de que Natsu cometa una locura-le grito el mago de hielo

La maga estelar salió corriendo tras el peli rosado, busco en todos lados pero no pudo encontrarlo por ningún lado ya era tarde y nada que el dragon slayer aparecía, la maga estelar ya se estaba dando por vencida cuando pensó en ir a buscar en el rio donde el peli rosado y el mago de hielo peleaban cuando eran niños

-Eh!Natsu!-grito sorprendida al ver el rostro del peli rosado triste a la orilla del rio

-uhmm- respondió el mago de fuego con un tono de tristeza

-¿Natsu porque reaccionaste así cuando gray me dijo que me veía linda?- le pregunto la rubia sentándose a la par del mago

No obtuvo respuesta del mencionado

-Natsu, por favor dime- le suplico la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos

El mago de fuego suspiro- porque odio que ese pervertido se te acerque tanto y te diga cosas como esas porque…. porque…..- le dijo mago dudando la ultima

-Natsu- dijo la rubia

-podrías enamorarte de él y no de mi- le dijo el mago levantándose del lugar y empezando a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que se encontraba la rubia

Lucy al ver que Natsu se alejaba de ella se levando y corrió para detener su caminar

-Lucy, ¿Qué hac….- el mago no pudo terminar de hablar cuando vio que la rubia tenía los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

-Natsu nunca podría enamorarme de gray porque te amo a ti- le dijo la rubia sin abrir los ojos

En ese instante Lucy sintió una presión es sus labios, al abrir los ojos vio que Natsu la estaba besando, la rubia volvió a cerrar los ojos para dejarse llevar por el beso, era algo torpe pero con mucho cariño, ninguno de los dos quería separarse pero la falta de oxígeno los obligo

-Lucy, sé que es algo apresurado pero ¿quieres ser mi novia?- sin más le pregunto el mago de fuego

-sí, sí quiero ser tu novia Natsu- le respondió con una gran sonrisa

El mago de fuego le agarro la muñeca y se dirigió corriendo hacia el gremio, una vez dentro de dicho lugar el mago la soltó y se fue directo donde se encontraba su amigo-enemigo gray preopinándole un fuerte golpe en la nunca para luego decirle- idiota le vuelves a decir linda a mi novia y te juro que lo lamentaras- el mago de hielo se quedó sorprendido ante las palabras del mago de fuego, después de darle el golpe al mago de hielo se puso de pie sobre una mesa y gritar a todo pulmón- ¡Lucy es mi novia, el que la toque me lo cargo!- dejando a muchos con la boca abierta y a una rubia sonrojada

FIN

Espero que les aya gustado espero sus reviews


End file.
